My Empire
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: ¿Estas llorando? Y todos tienen miedo de hablar, se siente como morir, pero la esperanza nunca está fuera de alcance, quiero brillar de nuevo como el sol y empezar de nuevo, y si caigo de la gracia no tendré miedo... (songfic) [Remasterización pendiente]


Hola, vengo con otro songfic, lamento no actualizar los otros fics, es que he estado en otros lados y me pierdo un poco, igual espero que este les guste.

Basado en la canción de Emmelie de Forest "My empire"

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Masami Kurumada , este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimieno, la canción es propiedad de Emmelie de Forest.

* * *

 _ **"Are you crying?"**_

Los sollozos se hacen presentes en la habitación, no dices nada pues no quieres ser inoportuno, no sabes qué decir, lo único que puedes hacer es acompañarle en su dolor, quizá regalarle una mirada de comprensión e incluso una tierna sonrisa para intentar aligerar su carga.

Acaricias su espalda esperando poder tranquilizarlo con ese gesto, mas es inútil, sabes que necesita mucho tiempo para poder digerir semejante pérdida, para poder recuperarse de tan duro golpe.

Todos guarda silencio en la habitación, pues temen tocar una fibra sensible y empeorar el estado de tu amigo, te dejan a ti la tarea de consolarlo, la aceptas.

 _ **"An everyone's afraid to speak"**_

Al parecer esa vez el Fénix no pudo renacer de sus cenizas y el Pegaso no se volvió a levantar.

Intentas abrazarlo pero el se suelta de ti y sale corriendo del cuarto, miras a los demás en busca de ayuda pero al ver sus expresiones te das cuenta de que tu eres quien más lo conoce y el único que puede ayudarlo.

-Hyoga, no vayas, en un rato se le pasará, solo necesita tiempo- miras incrédulo al peligro mientras este te toma del brazo, te zafa y te diriges a la puerta.

-Tu no lo conoces Shiryu- aseguras antes de salir corriendo detrás de él, esperando y rogándole a todos los dioses que conoces que este se encuentre bien.

Corres y corres por un largo rato, llegas a la playa y al mirar al horizonte logras divisar una figura parada en el borde de un risco; sin dudarlo corres más rápido, no quieres estar demasiado tarde para poder salvarlo.

 _ **"It feels like dying"**_

Logras escalar el barranco y en la cima lo ves extendiendo los brazos a un paso de lanzarse, como si este fuera a desplegar sus alas y retomar vuelo.

-¡Shun! ¡Espera, no!- gritas, más tu llamado sólo sirve para que este se de vuelta y te mire una ultima vez antes de saltar al vacío.

-Hyoga- escuchas salir tu nombre de su boca mientras lo ves alejarse cada vez más de ti, tan etéreo, tan roto, como un ángel que cae de la gracia hacia su perdición, pero tu no quieres que esto pase y, sin que te des cuenta ya estas lanzándole para salvarlo.

Ya que no puedes o no quieres perder a tu mejor amigo y también la persona a la que has amado por tanto tiempo en secreto, sientes la colisión de temperaturas entre tu piel y la del agua helada del océano, pero no te importa, solo quieres llegar hasta el y nada más.

 _ **"But hope is never out of reach"**_

Para tu suerte el se encuentra cerca de donde tu estas, lo tomas de la cintura e intentas sacarlos a ambos, el no parece querer cooperar, cosa que te frustra, nadas con más fuerza para llegar a la superficie antes de que el agua llegue a sus pulmones y haga un daño irreparable.

Al salir a la superficie tomas aire y notas que el está Inconciente, te preocupas y te apresuras (a llegar a la orilla, temiéndote lo peor.

Llegas y lo recuestas, pones ambas manos sobre su pecho y presionas de manera continúa esperando que funcione, al cabo de unos pocos segundos descubres que es así, pues el está tosiendo el agua ingerida, lo abrazas contra ti al sentir un gran alivio de ver que solo fue en susto.

Lo aprietas contra tu pecho y sientes que el empieza a temblar, no te extraña pues tu también percibes el frío que empieza a hacer.

-Pensé que podría volar- ríes, pero no por burlarte, sino por la combinación de la felicidad que sientes al saber que está a salvo contigo y aquel inesperado comentario; lo sientes dormirse y decides llevarlo hasta la mansión.

 ** _"I wanna radiate,_**

 ** _like the sun again,_**

 ** _and start anew"_**

Nadie pregunta cuando te ven entrar con el en brazos, empapado de pies a cabeza, simplemente te observan llevarlo a su habitación.

Al entrar lo dejas recostado en la cama, te vas a su armario, sacas dos toallas y una pijama en la que el pueda dormir cómodo; te empiezas a secar con una de las toallas y con la otra lo cubres a él. Te vas rápido a tu habitación para cambiarte de ropa ya que está también mojada; al regresar comienzas con la labor de secarle y cambiarlo de ropa, lo miras dormir, se ven tan sereno, esperas que cuando despierte siga teniendo la alegría que tanto le caracteriza, pues el él la esperanza que te mueve.

 _ **"And if I fall from grace,**_

 _ **I won't be afraid,**_

 _ **I'm comin' through"**_

Terminas y estas a punto de marcharte, pero lo sientes detenerte por la muñeca.

-No- su vos es apenas un susurro,una súplica- quédate, por favor… no quiero… estar solo- tu sólo asientes, nunca podrías negarle nada a esos hermosos ojos verdes cual esmeralda pura.

Te acuestas a su lado y lo envuelves en tus brazos, como si así le pudieses proteger de cualquier cosa, el parece cómodo, sabes que lo extraña, sabes cuanto le quería y, aunque te duela, sabes que no podrás reemplazarlo, ni siquiera ocupar un lugar tan preciado en su corazón, lo que no sabes, es que este ya te pertenecía desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

Dejas que Hypnos te lleve consigo, y recuerdas todos aquellos momentos que pasaste con el, siempre quedándote como amigo, jamás atreviéndose a ir más allá, pues temías que aquella amistad tan preciada para ti se pudiera perder por un error; recuerdas cuando descubriste lo que sentías por el, todas las veces que te trataste de convencer de que lo mejor era olvidarlo, que nunca podrías enamorarte, que el amor era malo; Al final en vano, pues terminaste cayendo en la trampa de cupido.

 _ **"You can take my crown,**_

 _ **but you won't get inside of my head,**_

 _ **You can break me down,**_

 _ **And it will rise"**_

Estás tan perdido en tus recuerdos que no sientes cuando el se escapa de tus brazos con suma delicadeza y se va al balcón, te despiertas al cabo de unos minutos al sentirte incompleto y notas que el ya no está, miras hacia todos lados y no lo encuentras, decides ir hacia el balcón para buscarle desde ahí. Miras hacia la ciudad y no lo encuentras, te empiezas a preocupar hasta que oyes una voz arriba de ti.

-Estoy aquí- miras hacia el techo y lo encuentras sentado en las tejas, abrazado sus piernas y haciéndote un gesto para que te sientes a su lado, pasados unos minutos encuentras la forma de trepar hasta donde está, terminas por concluir que Shun es realmente una caja de sorpresas y sonríes ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- al instante te arrepientes de haber hecho una pregunta a tu juicio, estúpida ¿cómo debería sentirse?

-Me siento mejor- al menos su respuesta es buena, te sientas a su lado, sintiéndote bien con su cercanía, observando sus cabellos moverse ligeramente con el viento, totalmente embelesado –lo lamento- le miras extrañado ¿por qué se estaba disculpado?- por lo que hice en la tarde, fue algo muy imprudente de mi parte- su voz suena firme, pero puedes ver un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sabes que la tristeza lo carcome por dentro, haces caso a tus impulsos y las limpias con tus dedos.

 ** _"My empire,_**

 ** _my empire,_**

 ** _my empire,_**

 ** _and it will rise, again._**

-Lo importante es que ahorita estas bien- le sonríes, ves sus labios temblar, lo sientes abalanzarse a tu cuello y abrazarse para llorar, fue algo brusco pero no se lo dices, en vez lo dejas usarte como paño de lágrimas, se quedan así durante bastante rato hasta que propones regresar adentro.

Te ofreces a quedarte con el pero el dice que está bien, que ya te molesto bastante, asientes y le dices que estarás en tu habitación por si te necesita, el te dice que estará bien pero aún así, puedes escuchar sus sollozos ahogados al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Hola hermano- suspira- sabes, pensaba decirte sobre lo que siento por Hyoga en cuanto volvieras de donde fuera que estuvieses- otro suspiro- pero bueno, vaya que el destino es caprichoso, lamento… no, odio que esto haya tenido que pasar, no quería que te separaran de mi, habías prometido que me mostrarías ese bello campo de flores en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy de seguro que si –un tercer suspiro lo interrumpe- realmente espero que me puedas escuchar desde donde sea que estés, se que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y ya lo sabes… pero te quiero, y deseo que estes aquí conmigo –las lágrimas empiezan a caer como finos diamantes por su blanquecina piel- pero se que eso es imposible, sigo sin comprender como si pudiste sobrevivir a tantas cosas… un simple accidente automovilístico fuera suficiente para alejarte de mi. Espero que descanses bien Nii-san.

Se vuelve hacia ti, y lo miras totalmente perplejo, en ese momento te das cuenta del porque te pidió que lo acompañaras, le sonríes con ternura y tomas su mano, el té mira con una de sus siempre hermosas sonrisas, una que te esforzarás porque nunca desaparezca.

 _ **"I wanna radiate,**_

 _ **like the sun again,**_

 _ **and start anew,**_

 _ **and if I fall from grace,**_

 _ **I won't be afraid,**_

 _ **I'm comin ' through...:**_

* * *

Hasta aquí el songfic, espero que le hay gustado ^^

Matane!


End file.
